Otra Navidad
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Otra Navidad más, otro desastroso año que termina, ¿y se supone que tengo que ponerle ganas? Está bien, lo haré, por mamá y por Luke. A decir verdad extraño a Trent. Quisiera jamás haber discutido así de feo y tenerlo aquí ahora.../ Felices Fiestas


**DISCLAIMER: TD no me pertenece.  
>Demos por comenzado esto =) Un oneshot navideño, ya que estamos con la costumbre en el fandom. Los saludos al final ;) <strong>

_**[Esto fue escrito el 24 de Diciembre de 2011 a las 05:53 am]**_

— ¿Gwennie? —_llamó mi madre a la puerta de mi cuarto. Era temprano en la mañana, y el frío congelaba; busqué, medio dormida, a un costado de la cama alguna pantufla para pegarle a la puerta con el objetivo de que mamá de callara y me dejara seguir durmiendo, pero no encontré nada y tuve que conformarme con gritarle—__Gwennie, baja ya, Luke está ansioso por abrir los regalos y no queremos hacerlo sin ti.  
><em>—Ya ábranlos _—'permití' renegando, aunque de seguro no me oyó porque A) hablé dormida y de cara a la almohada, y B) siguió fastidiando con que bajara.  
><em>— Vamos Gigi, ven a desayunar con nosotros...hay chocolate caliente, con los malvaviscos que te gustan...  
>— ¡Ma, déjenme en paz! Quiero dormir...<br>— ¿Gwennie? _—era Luckie. __Holy__ shit, voy a terminar levantándome gracias a su irresistible vocecita de hermanito menor. De seguro fue idea de mamá; sabe que no puedo resistirme a un pedido de mi hermano—_ ¿Vienes a abrir los regalos conmigo?  
>—...ahí bajo, Luckie. Tú ve sentándote junto al árbol; estaré en la sala en minutos <em>—le grité, apartando las sábanas y poniéndome de pie. Las benditas pantuflas que tanto necesité estaban al otro lado del cuarto, junto a la puerta; y al tocar el heladísimo suelo me di cuenta de que las necesitaba más que nunca.<em>

_Haciendo el esfuerzo de pisar el suelo que de tan frío me quemaba por unos segundos hasta llegar a los calzados con cara de dinosaurio, salté en puntas de pie hasta ellos y me los puse, estaban calentitos. De verdad helaba fuera de mi cama, maldita sea. Consideré la opción de volver a meterme y dormir hasta que se me diera la gana, pero Luke me esperaba debajo, y no podría dejarlo aguardando en vano, no le haría eso. Él ha sido 'bueno todo el año' para que Santa le traiga los regalos que quería, y con los cuales querría, seguramente, jugarlos conmigo.  
>No le veo mucho caso a celebrar Navidad este año. No para mí. A decir verdad nada bueno sucedió para mí: otro año sin mi papá, mi tía Marilyn todavía está en coma desde principio de año, y el idiota que la arrolló no sólo no fue preso sino que ganó el juicio; además sigo atascada en esta casa, y sin mi novio. La vida me estuvo golpeando duro todo el tiempo; este ha sido, por mucho y definitivamente, el peor año de mi vida hasta ahora. El peor de todos. Ya no me daban ganas de seguir levantándome cada mañana, y mucho menos tenía ganas de 'celebrar', como si todo estuviera bien y sí tuviéramos cosas para agradecer.<br>Por cierto, no. Luke no sabe de lo de la tía, y cree que papá sigue trabajando en el exterior y que lo hará por mucho más tiempo. Yo misma escribí 'la postal' este año.  
>No podía alejar mis tristes pensamientos de mi cabeza mientras me cepillaba con esfuerzo el pelo, pero no había caso; no quería quedarse en su lugar. No estaba de humor para luchar contra un estúpido cepillo, y demostré esta sensación cuando lo arrojé al otro lado de la habitación, furiosa. Caminé entre amargada, deprimida, desganada, desanimada o cualquier sinónimo que se le merezca hacia la puerta, cogí del perchero la bata azul y finalmente salí de mi cuarto. Escaleras abajo se veía el frondoso árbol verde, que irradiaba alegría en cierta manera, una alegría que mi corazón se negaba a absorber. Sólo una palabra podía describir semejante festival de brillantes colores rojos, verdes y plateados: Navidad. Mi mamá se había esmerado muchísimo preparando la Navidad de este año, y lo menos que podía hacer por ella era ponerle buena cara al asunto, no quejarme, no comenzar con mis negativas y ayudarla en el hogar. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lograrlo, cuando ves a tu hermanito en el suelo agitando una caja envuelta en ornamentados vendajes, y eso te hace recordar a tu infancia? Una infancia en donde el primero en decirme 'Feliz Navidad' era siempre papá, entrando por la noche a hurtadillas a mi cuarto a medianoche del veinticuatro cuando se hacía el día veinticinco y acercándose lentamente a mi cama. Cuando yo era esa niña sentada en la alfombra, tratando de adivinar qué había dentro de la misteriosa caja; tiempos más simples, tiempos donde tu única preocupación antes de la mañana de Navidad era sólo la espera a los regalos, o la noche del veinticuatro, jugando con tus parientes, asando castañas, qué sé yo. Esos tiempos se habían ido para mí. La Navidad pasó a ser más una obligación que un disfrute, logré ver, cuando comencé a madurar, la otra cara de la festividad; corridas de aquí para allá, gasto de un verdadero dineral, mi madre tratando de que socialmente su fiesta de Navidad resultara un éxito; presión y estrés traumático para toda la familia.<br>Por curiosidad me acerqué a la chimenea, para ver si habría alguna postal, o algo que se le asemejara de Trent. Son las fiestas, y, bueno, yo le envié una. No terminamos, pero estábamos bastante mal tras una fea discusión una semana atrás. Cuando finalmente las cosas pintaban estar bien, cuando parecía que el año terminaría de una buena manera, una tonta cosa que ya ni recuerdo provoca un lío al mejor estilo Teoría del Caos. Una bola de nieve que fue creciendo en masa hasta convertirse en una verdadera avalancha. En fin, lo que quería decir, es que yo sí le envié una postal. Pero cuando me senté junto a Luke, que al verme comenzó a abrir los cientos de regalos a su alrededor, a leer las tarjetas navideñas que había dentro de mi calcetín, no encontré ninguna suya. Una de la familia de Cody (que es algo así como mi familia también), una de Geoff y Bridgette, una de DJ (que además me invitaba a celebrar Navidad en su casa, qué santo. Tal vez vaya por la tarde, para evitar a los invitados que llegarán a casa), otra de mi tía Francine y su esposo Brad vacacionando en Nueva Zelanda, y la clásica invitación de todos los años a la celebración en la súper mansión de Courtney Malcolm, a la cual no fui ayer; pero no, ninguna suya. Me desalenté un poco. Sé que yo le escribí unas pocas líneas, tal vez no fueron suficientes. Suspirando desilusionada, aparté el calcetín (ni me molesté en tomar algún dulce de dentro) y me dispuse a ver cómo Luke abría sus regalos. Cada tanto él me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos; Santa le había traído lo que él quería, ¡sí! Un caballo balancín y un sombrero y botas de vaquero, para que junto a sus amigos pudieran jugar al Lejano Oeste, según especificó él en la carta que le ayudé a escribir. Luego le dio un beso a mamá por la pista de carreras que ella le regaló. Se dispuso a abrir el mío, cuando notó que en realidad yo estaba sonriéndole por compromiso cada vez que él me mostraba o comentaba algo._

— Anímate Gwennie —_me dijo_—, también tienes algunos regalos. Toma, abre este —_recomendó estirándose para agarrar una rectangular caja plateada con un gigantesco moño de seda verde, y entregándomelo_— Dice 'de parte de tía Sue'.  
>— Aprendiste a leer muy rápido —<em>lo felicité sonriente, y él me sonrió pícaro a mí. Y eso me arrancó una verdadera sonrisa por primera vez en la mañana<em>— Bien, veamos...oh, qué lindo conjunto de ropa...síp, de mi talla —_decía, haciendo ademanes, para que Luke se creyera que el regalo me había animado. La verdad la ropa que la tía Mary, digo, Sue, me envía apesta. Es ropa de niñas. Sí, bueno, soy chica, pero me gusta otro tipo de ropa, eso...dagh, no le tengo que rendir explicaciones a nadie._ — Sigue abriendo tus regalos, Luckie. Yo abriré los míos más tarde.  
>— Al menos abre el mío ahora —<em>dijo, sorprendiéndome, mientras me alcanzaba un pequeño regalo envuelto de manera precaria. Me imagino que será algo íntegramente elaborado por sus manitos, y efectivamente, lo es. Lo que me sorprendió es que era la primera vez en que me realizaba un regalo por su cuenta...<em> — Mira: por esta ranura —_me explicaba, volteando el cerdito verde de arcilla_— se meten las monedas, y por esta puertita de aquí pones los billetes. Es para que juntes dinero cuando el ratón Pérez te lo traiga a cambio de tus dientes.  
>— Luke, Gwennie ya es grande, no se le van a caer ya más los dientes —<em>advirtió mi madre, desde una esquina. Estaba grabándolo todo, ja.<br>_— No importa —_me apresuré a decir antes de que Luke pudiera desilusionarse_—, lo puedo usar para el dinero que me encuentre.  
>— Pero cuando encuentras dinero, se lo tienes que regresar a su dueño, Gwen... —<em>dijo él, gracias a las lecciones sabiamente inculcadas por mamá y por <em>_Discovery__Kids_— No vas a poder usar tu cerdito ahorrativo...  
>— ...bueno, entonces lo usaré para el dinero del trabajo —<em>dije de inmediato, viendo que se entristecía ante la idea de haberme regalado algo absolutamente obsoleto<em>.  
>— ¿Vas a conseguirte un trabajo, Gwennie? —<em>preguntó mi madre.<br>_— No aún —_contesté_—, pero cuando lo tenga, este cerdito simpático me servirá. Muchas gracias Luckie, está precioso.

_Él se paró, me abrazó por detrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla; y yo no pude evitar sonreírme...pero no fue suficiente para animarme la Navidad.  
><em>— Mira quién se despertó —_dijo entrando en escena Frederick, mi padrastro, cargando en sus brazos a una recién amanecida Carol_—. Feliz Navidad chicos.  
>— Hola Fred —<em>saludó Luke con la mano<em>—. Mira; ven a ver lo que te regalé. ¿Le pediste algo a Santa también?  
>— Oh, le pedí un sweater que me caliente porque hace mucho frío, ¿no lo crees? —<em>respondió éste, dejando a Carol en brazos de mi madre y sentándose con nosotros, haciendo señas de, precisamente, estar helando<em>— Feliz Navidad, Luke. ¿Y tú cómo estás, Gwennie? —_me preguntó mientras sostenía en sus manos el regalo que Luke le hizo y que, entusiasmado, depositó en sus manos.  
><em>— Bien, gracias Fred. Feliz Navidad —_le deseé. Fred es un buen hombre. Y me alegra tenerlo en la familia. Se lleva bien con Luke y ama a mamá, y ella lo quiere inmensamente a él también. Se dedica plenamente a esta familia, y junto con Carol, ya son parte de nuestra vida. _  
>— Feliz Navidad a ti también, Gwennie. Te compré algo, tú dime si te gusta, y si no, podemos ir a cambiarlo a la tienda...vi más o menos qué es lo que te gusta, así que...tú dime —<em>en ese momento apareció mamá con una bandeja de tazas para todos, y el friolento Fred se paró a recoger una<em>— Búscalo detrás del árbol. Lo escogí personalmente para ti.

_A veces pareciera como si Fred estuviera intentando agradarme, tal vez no se da cuenta de que sí me agrada. Es un buen padre sustituto para Luke, un gran esposo para mamá, un excelente papá para la pequeña Caroline, y un muy buen hombre de familia. Puede ser irritante a veces, y también es extraño para mí (todavía) considerarlo parte de esta familia, pero no sé por qué cree que yo lo rechazo de alguna manera...tampoco me desvelo por hacerle notar que de hecho me gusta tenerlo aquí. Es intrascendente para mí.  
>El regalo, eran bastantes regalos en realidad. Típico de Frederick: dar en el clavo a la hora de regalar. La caja estaba llena de cosas que me encantaron ni bien verlas: una libreta anillada de hojas lisas, para dibujar, obviamente; un paquetito de carbonillas, y una cajita de borradores y sacapuntas, además de tres lápices de diferente grosor cada uno. Por otro lado había un gran cuaderno negro de tapa dura y hojas rayadas que rezaba la palabra 'Diario' en su portada, en letras parecidas a las de la película <em>_Corpse Bride__. Por allí también encontré un par de bolígrafos de tinta negra y azul, y una de esas viejas plumas que tanto quise desde siempre y nunca conseguí. Y por último, dos libros: uno, 'Los Mitos de Cthulhu', de Lovecraft, y el otro, una traducción de 'El Dulce Daño', de Alfonsina Storni. _

— Fred —_dije, dándome la vuelta_—...gracias. Me encantaron los regalos.

_Ante esto, él me sonrió y alzó su taza, y siguió bebiendo.  
>Entre todos los regalos aparte de los ya mencionados, recibí un poco de dinero, una pintura de Dalí por parte de mamá, y un reloj de pulsera. Luke insistió con que pusiera el dinero en el cerdito que me regaló, y dejé que él lo hiciera por sí mismo.<br>Me alejé del árbol, tomé una de las tazas y me fui a la cocina a beberlo en soledad y paz, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a Carol y darle un abrazo a mamá.  
>Demasiadas cosas fueron mal este año. Demasiadas.<br>Por la tarde, más o menos a la hora y pico en que mamá suele comenzar a enloquecer por toda la limpieza en la casa producto de los festejos de ayer, subí a cambiarme el pijama para salir a desearles una feliz Navidad también a las familias de mis amigos. Estuve un tiempo en la de Cody, en donde su Santa Secreto no tan secreto, o sea yo, le dejó un álbum de fotos elaborado por mí, con todas las que pude encontrar desde los viejos veranos jugando con la manguera en pañales hasta hoy. Posteriormente fui también a la casa de DJ, donde tuve que quedarme un poco más debido a que ni él ni su madre me querían dejar ir. Tampoco es que me quedé obligada, en la casa de los Bennet se respiraba una cálida y bonita atmósfera navideña, entre todos los amigos de DJ y de su madre, y qué decir de sus numerosos primos.  
>En todo el día no recibí una sola llamada de Trent, ni tampoco me crucé con él en mi trayecto en bicicleta. Espero e imagino que estará pasando un bonito día de Navidad con toda su familia y sus amigos. Parece que cuando se es una familia tan unida, la Navidad no termina en la mañana del veinticinco sino que sigue y sigue...<br>Al volver a casa chequeé y contesté mails de mis compañeros de escuela y amistades de viejos campamentos. En realidad era sólo una excusa para ver si Trent había enviado algo. No. Debía renunciar a esa estúpida esperanza.  
>Me dediqué entonces a limpiar la casa junto a mi madre, mientras Luke jugaba sin parar con sus nuevos juguetes, un poco con cada uno. Fred preparaba la cena, hoy su familia iba a cenar aquí. Debo admitir que me siento un tanto extraña al verlos entrar a mi casa y tratar de contemplarlos como mi nueva mitad de la familia, no porque no me guste la idea, sino porque sencillamente es bastante extraño para mí.<br>A la noche, todos colaboramos en poner la mesa y arreglar un poco la casa. Me encontraba leyendo el libro de Storni afuera, en la hamaca, agradablemente mecida por las frías corrientes de viento. Nevaba un poco, pero no demasiado; los finos y diminutos copos de nieve caían constantemente en mi nariz, haciéndome cosquillas, hasta que pronto quedé cubierta por pequeñas pintitas blancas. El césped debajo de mí estaba ya recubierto por una finísima capa de nieve, el patio enteramente cubierto. Entonces fue cuando oí que comenzaron a entrar los invitados, o al menos uno de ellos, ya que no se oía mucha algarabía de gente sino unas pocas voces desde el hall. Algún hermano de Fred, supongo, no lo sé. Debería ser cortés e ir a presentarme, ya que es la primera vez que Fred y su familia comparten una Navidad con nosotros, pero estaba tan cómoda allí afuera que decidí posponer esa tarea.  
>Es entonces que en mi regazo un guante negro deposita un pequeño paquetito completamente verde con total delicadeza, y una voz me dice 'ábrelo'. Quise voltear para ver de quién se trataba, pero la voz, seca, me lo impidió, obligándome una vez más a que abriera el paquete.<br>Era un portarretratos de madera, pintado de azul, y una foto muy especial en él: una transparencia de una foto tomada en el cuarto de Trent hace ya tiempo, en donde él tiene puesta mi campera y yo su camiseta a rayas, y estamos haciendo caras raras; y de fondo, superpuesto, una foto de una vieja canción que él compuso para mí. Emocionada y sin caber dentro de mí, me incorporé de la hamaca casi cayéndome, y ahí lo vi, a quien había estado esperando todo el día. Sin mediar palabras pero sí una intensa mirada, me lancé a sus brazos repentinamente y sin mesura alguna, reflejo de lo que mi corazón quiso hacer por tanto tiempo; y él me recibió dentro de sus brazos, me estrechó con fuerza y me levantó en el aire._

— Pensé que no ibas a venir —_le confesé con un poco de pena, y tratando de contener un poco las lágrimas.  
><em>— Es Navidad —_dijo su serena voz, la cual quise oír tantas veces durante esta semana_—. ¿Podrías perdonar a este tonto, idiota y estúpido pusilánime?  
>— Por supuesto que sí, si puedes perdonar a esta cobarde descarada... Lamento todo lo que pasó...<br>— Yo lo lamento más, Gwen, te juro que no quiero que suceda más. Lo pasé realmente mal. Y perdón por ponerme en plan de cursi —_se disculpó casi riéndose, mientras veía que me ruborizaba_—, pero...te extrañé, bebé. Me moría de ganas de llamarte pero tenía miedo. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía que temer de mi pequeña princesa. Y nunca tuve que dejarla sola. Te juro que no me perdonaré jamás si alguna vez lo vuelvo a hacer.  
>— Cállate imbécil, sólo haces que llore más y sabes que no me gusta dar señales de debilidad en público —<em>le dije sonriente, y llorando feliz. Él sólo pudo reírse, y luego se me quedó viendo. Me besó como en uno de esos arranques de felicidad, sosteniendo mi cara en sus manos, y creo que llegué a un punto en que me estaba asfixiando porque no me quería soltar.<br>_

_Fuimos dentro de la casa, mientras la familia de Fred llegaba. De repente estuve de un mejor humor, y saludé a todos los familiares, al igual que Trent, quien no se separó de mi lado en toda la noche. Se quedó a cenar con todos nosotros, y tocó algunas cosas para la familia, quienes lo miraban entusiasmados, especialmente los pequeños. Me hizo sentir orgullosa en todo momento cada vez que la madre de Frederick nos repetía a mi madre y a mí lo atento y educado que era. Trent es muchas cosas más. Es mi Trent.  
>Inocentemente caímos dormidos del agotamiento en el sofá luego de limpiar la cocina una vez que los visitantes abandonaron la casa. Me llevé bien con todos ellos, a decir verdad, y creo que ellos adoraron a Luckie.<br>Como toda historia, tiene una moraleja. Y es que nada es más importante que estar unidos. No dejar que el orgullo nos ciegue, dar oportunidades, abrir tu corazón a nuevas personas que quieran ser parte de tu vida. Dar lo mejor de uno mismo todos los días. Perdonar con el corazón y querer con el alma; y siempre, siempre, recordar que cada día es único, así como nosotros, y nuestros seres queridos.  
><em> 

**Bueno, realmente no iba a hacer nada para Navidad, pero se me ocurrió la idea ayer y ya qué, la hice. ¡Me sentí muy inspirada esta mañana!  
>Pues bien, soy atea así que no les puedo desear una Feliz Navidad sino unas Felices Fiestas, muchas gracias por otro año leyéndome y dejándome leerles a ustedes =) Que no sólo estos días que quedan del año sino que todos los días del próximo 2012 estén colmados de paz y felicidad para sus familias, que sea un nuevo año para aventuras y que sean felices =D<br>¡Saludos! ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Los quiero!  
>~Gwennie<strong>


End file.
